Lucas Cry
Lucas Cry - 17 letni syn Leraja. Został przygarnięty przez Felicię Cry po tym, jak jego ojciec tajemniczo zniknął. Mieszka razem ze swoją przybraną rodziną, jednak czeka na dzień, kiedy będzie mógł się przeprowadzić, gdyż nie chce być kolejną kulą u nogi dla Felicii. Posiada analgezję wrodzoną, która wpływa w dużym stopniu na jego zachowanie, jak i OCD, leczone psychoterapeutycznie. Jego głównym zainteresowaniem jest łucznictwo, choć interesuje go również obserwowanie i badanie zachowań ludzkich. Po szkole pracuje w małej kawiarni, dorabiając jako kelner. Osobowość Charakter Lucasa ukształtował najbardziej okres dzieciństwa, w którym został porzucony przez swojego ojca. Poczuł się jak bezwartościowa zabawka, którą można od tak sobie porzucić. Do teraz nie potrafi myśleć o sobie pozytywnie, a ta niechęć do siebie przeradza się głównie w agresję. Chłopak ma problemy z nawiązaniem relacji z innymi, bardzo trudno mu zaufać oraz znaleźć z kimś wspólny temat. W rozmowach z nieznajomymi bywa oschły i niemiły, a wszystko to jest jego mechanizmem obronnym przez poznawaniem nowych osób i przywiązywaniem się do nich. Robi to z niego typ samotnika, który trzyma się na uboczu, obserwując innych. Jego izolowanie się ma też związek z tym, że zbyt często nie potrafi zapanować nad swoją złością i wyładowuje się na innych, czego bardzo żałuje. Choć udaje, że całkowicie odpowiada mu większy brak bliższych mu osób, to w środku czuje się samotny i chciałby móc normalnie nawiązywać znajomości, bez żadnego strachu. Ma swój własny system moralny, jednak nie przynosi mu przyjemności sprawianie bólu oraz dręczenie osób, które niczym sobie według niego na to nie zasłużyły. Ma tendencję do podejmowania głupich i nieprzemyślanych decyzji, nie uczą go nawet wynikające z nich później konsekwencje. Taka lekkomyślność wiąże się z jego brakiem odczuwania bólu, w połączeniu z byciem demonem, w jego głowie daje mu to prawo do życia na krawędzi i bywa często mało empatyczny, jeśli chodzi o inne osoby cierpiące z powodu bólu, ponieważ nie potrafi ich zrozumieć. Trochę inaczej jest z chorobami psychicznymi, podchodzi do nich z większą dozą zrozumienia i współczucia z uwagi na to, że sam cierpi na jedną z nich. Mówi, zanim pomyśli, często również kłamie i umyślnie manipuluje innymi, bo pomimo narwania, to inteligentny chłopak, który dzięki swojemu sprytowi potrafi na trzeźwo świetnie planować. Jest niesamowicie uparty, zawsze dąży do swojego i jak już obierze sobie jakiś cel, to trudno go namówić, aby go porzucił. Ma to swoje plusy, bo nie poddaje się, kiedy znajduje się w kryzysowej sytuacji, jednak z jego tendencją do podejmowania złych decyzji ma to czasami fatalne skutki. O dziwo, Lucas to bardzo rodzinna osoba, bardzo przywiązana do swojej przyszywanej rodziny oraz podatna na jej sugestie. Kiedy już komuś zaufa, to staje się niesamowicie wierny i stara się o nią dbać najlepiej, jak potrafi. Taka osoba musi być wyrozumiała, bo nawet jeśli jesteś blisko z Lucasem, to jego emocje biorą nad nimi czasami górę, czego później żałuje. Chłopak jest indywidualistą w swoich działaniach, o wiele bardziej woli pracować sam, niż z kim i tylko niepotrzebnie tracić nerwy. Odczuwa też większą satysfakcję z pracy wykonanej samodzielnie. Nie przeszkadza mu nadmiar pracy, ponieważ jest pracowitą osobą i lubi mieć czymś zajęte ręce. Uwielbia również wygrywać i źle znosi przegraną. Niestety, ma zaburzenie obsesyjno-kompulsywne z przewagą czynności natrętnych, takich jak np. mycie rąk czy sprzątanie. Lucas ma obsesję na punkcie i jego dom oraz pokój zawsze lśnią czystością, a wszystko jest idealnie uporządkowane. Chłopak chodzi na zajęcia psychoterapeutyczne, które powoli mu pomagają choć trochę zmniejszyć jego kompulsje. Wygląd Lucas ma krótkie, czarne włosy, które najczęściej znajdują się w nieładzie. Jego oczy mają szare białka i jasnoniebieskie tęczówki. Jego skóra jest całkiem blada, z widocznymi niedoskonałościami. Najbardziej rzuca się w oczy jego blizna na ustach oraz cały czas poranione ręce. Ma dwa pełnee rękawy tatuaży na obu rękach. Jeden z tatuaży na jego lewej ręce przedstawia pieczęć Leraja, symbolizujący jego ojca. Kolejny to wąż, który ciągnie się przez jego całe lewe ramię, symbolizujący miłość Lucasa do tych stworzeń. Większość lewej ręki pokrywają tatuaże kwiatów (słoneczników szczęście, konwalii serce, powodzenie w miłości, lotosy długowieczność, storczyki czystość, lilie niewinność, dziewięć róż miłość) i piór (siła wewnętrzna). Ma też identyczny tatuaż jak jego przyszywana siostra Marina - kotwicę. Jego prawą rękę pokrywają tatuaże pająków (śmierć, strach, więzienie), floksów (pech), fuksji (wrogość), hortensji (wrogość), rut (osamotnienie). Jednym z większych tatuaży na tej ręce jest czaszka w wianku, z której oczodołów wychodzą robaki. Kolejnym tatuażem jest połamana para nożyczek (kłótnia). Chłopak jako demon posiada też formę, którą może przybrać w piekielnym wymiarze. Wyglądem przypomina zwykłego siebie, głównie ze względu na formę, jaką przybierał jego ojciec. Jego skóra jest jednak o wiele bledsza, prawie biała, na końcu rąk i nóg przechodząca w czerń i o wiele twardsza ze względu na kamienno-podobną strukturę i szpony. Na głowie wyrastają mu masywne, zakręcone rogi jak u barana. Ma też dwa łuskowe ogony..Jego uszy się wydłużają i wyostrzają, pokrywają się również czarnymi łuskami. Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|128pxLeraje - w tradycji okultystycznej, demon, markiz piekła. Rozporządza 30 legionami duchów piekielnych. W Sztuce Goecji jest czternastym, a w Pseudomonarchii Daemonum trzynastym duchem. By go przywołać i podporządkować potrzebna jest jego pieczęć, która według Sztuki Goecji powinna być zrobiona ze srebra. Potrafi wywoływać wielkie bójki, potyczki i bitwy. Odpowiedzialny jest również za gangrenę na ranach wywołanych przez strzały z łuku. Potrafi świetnie posługiwać się dzirytem. Ukazuje się pod postacią łucznika, który jest ubrany w kolorze zielonym. Trzyma przy sobie łuk i kołczan. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|240px Lesbos (gr. Λέσβος) – jedna z największych wysp na Morzu Egejskim. Należy do Grecji i wchodzi w skład prefektury Lesbos w regionie administracyjnym Wyspy Egejskie Północne. Wyspa położona jest w Azji (na azjatyckim szelfie kontynentalnym) u wybrzeży Turcji, od Azji Mniejszej oddzielają ją cieśniny Muslim na północy i Lesbijska na wschodzie. W południowo-zachodnie wybrzeże wcina się zatoka Kalonis. Stolicą i największym miastem wyspy i prefektury Lesbos jest Mitylena. W starożytności mieszkała tam Safona. Relacje Rodzina Jedyną znaną rodziną Lucasa był jego ojciec, Leraj. Wychowywał on syna do 10 roku życia, po czym tajemniczo zniknął, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Lucas nadal za nim tęskni i szuka sposobu, by go odnaleźć. Ma do niego jednak wielki uraz za zostawienie go samego, kiedy jeszcze był nieporadnym dzieckiem. Chłopak nigdy nie poznał swojej matki, nie wiedział nawet, kim była. Ojciec nie wyjawił mu również powodu zatuszowania tych informacji. Chcąc być godnym następcą swojego ojca, Lucas sam zaczął uczyć się strzelać z łuku, mając nadzieję, że może kiedyś będzie miał okazje zaprezentować swoje umiejętności ojcu. Dalsza Rodzina Za dalszą rodzinę Lucas uznaje swoje przybrane rodzeństwo i adopcyjną matkę, Felicię Cry. Chłopak ma z nią bardzo dobry kontakt, robi wszystko, by nie zawieść jej oczekiwań i odwdzięczyć się za udzieloną pomoc. Specjalnie, by dopomóc ją finansowo zaczął pracować w kawiarni i dorabiać na boku. Często też wyręcza Felicię w pracach domowych, sprzątając czy gotując (co nie kończy się zwykle dobrze). Kobieta bardzo kocha Lucasa i rozumie ciężar, z jakim się boryka, niekiedy jednak przerasta ją zachowanie chłopaka w szkole, jak i problemy, w które pakuje się w innych miejscach. Z przyszywanego rodzeństwa najlepszy kontakt ma z Mariną i Kashirą. Z Mariną często spędza wolny czas, czatując czy wychodząc na miasto, by wyrwać ją z domu. Mogą na siebie liczyć w trudnych sytuacjach, dziewczyna wspiera też brata finansowo, jeżeli może. Nie popiera jednak jego niektórych decyzji, tak jak np. brudne roboty, do których przyznał się tylko jej. Marina chce jak najlepiej dla Lucasa, a Lucas dla niej. Z Kashirą złapał kontakt od pierwszej wizyty ze strony rodziny Cry. Bardzo polubił dziewczynę i od tamtego czasu dba o to, by nigdy niczego jej nie brakowało. Z resztą przyszywanego rodzeństwa - Simonem i Felixem - ma neutralne kontakty. Choć mieszkają pod jednym dachem, to rzadko ze sobą rozmawiają. Lucas zawsze miał problemy z nawiązaniem z nimi kontaktu, a po pewnym czasie po prostu się poddał, wiedząc, że wiele na to nie zaradzi. Przyjaciele Lucas nie posiadał nikogo, kto mógłby nosić miano jego przyjaciela, dopóki nie został zaadoptowany przez Felicię i poznał tym samym Marinę. Przez całe dzieciństwo zawsze bawił się sam, bo każdy bał się do niego zbliżać. Chłopak przyzwyczaił się do tego po pewnym czasie, a poznanie Mariny, a później Alana podniosło go trochę na duchu i pokazało, że są osoby, które o niego dbają. Lynx Coitchie, Rudy Znajomi Lorraine Warren Akanksha Trinette Wrogowie Katherine Evans Zwierzak Lucas nigdy żadnego nie posiadał, ale od zawsze chciał mięć węża. W dzieciństwie często obserwował dziką przyrodę, chodząc samotnie na spacery do lasu. Fascynował go świat wolnych i niezależnych zwierząt, nie uwięzionych przez człowieka. W pewnym sensie zazdrościł im takiej swobody. Zdarzało mu się przynosić do domu motylki czy inne owady w słoikach, jednak ojciec nakazywał mu je natychmiastowo wypuszczać. Gdy został zaadoptowany przez Felicię, całkowicie odciął się od tego dzikiego świata. Miłość Pewnego dnia zauważył, że ktoś go obserwuje. Zaczął uważnie analizować swoje otoczenie, jednak nie mógł domyślić się, kto to może być. Nieprzyjemnie uczucie towarzyszyło mu przez cały tydzień. Miał wrażenie, że wystarczy jeden niewłaściwy krok, a popełni jakiś straszliwy błąd. Po upływie tygodnia poznał chłopaka, lecz nie wywarł on na nim pozytywnego pierwszego wrażenia. Przedstawił się jako Alan i przeprowadził krótką rozmowę z Lucasem. Chłopakowi coś nie pasowało w Alanie, więc postanowił go unikać. Pech chciał, że często wpadali na siebie w korytarzu i wtedy Lucas został wciągany w szybkie konwersacje. Syn demona wkrótce zaczął przyzwyczajać się do Alana, uświadamiając sobie, że chciałby go bliżej poznać. Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej przywiązywał się do zmiennokształtnego, chociaż próbował tego nie okazywać. Później stało się coś niespodziewanego. Wpadając na siebie po godzinach w szkole oboje byli czymś bardzo rozdrażnieni. Wdali się w kłótnię, która przerodziła się w wyznanie sobie wzajemnie tajemnic, jakie skrywali przed innymi. Oboje zmagali się ze swoimi własnymi demonami, które głównie dotyczyły rodziny oraz pieniędzy. Lucas podziwiał Alana za to, że tak poświęcał się, aby jego siostra mogła dobrze żyć, sam zdając sobie sprawę, iż dokonałby tego samego dla Mariny. Po tym ich znajomość zaczęła się zacieśniać, Lucas poznał siostrę zmiennokształtnego, stając się dla niej prawie jak drugi brat. Choć bardzo długo zajęło Lucasowi przekonanie się do Alana, to w końcu mógł go nazwać szczerze przyjacielem, wychodząc na przekór swojej choroby. Pojawiły się jednak komplikacje, co nie zdziwiło demona. Wiedział, że ze swoim zaburzeniem będzie miał problemy w kontaktach z innymi, lecz teraz był to problem innej natury. Chłopak zaczął powoli czuć coś więcej niż przyjaźń do Alana, czego się okropnie bał. Nie chciał go skrzywdzić, a był świadomy, że może kiedyś do tego dojść. Ukrywał więc swoje uczucia przed sobą samym, mając nadzieję na ich przeminięcie. Tak się nie stało, obce mu uczucie nie chciało zniknąć, a on sam dłużej nie potrafił tego maskować. Zaprosił więc Alana na spotkanie, na którym przyznał mu się do tego, że jest w nim zauroczony. Okazało się, iż zmiennokształtny sam odwzajemnia jego uczucia, przez co od tamtego czasu są parą. Relacje z... Alan DifShape Chłopak obserwował Lucasa od pewnego czasu, i to dosyć skutecznie. Kiedy synowi Leraja kończyła się powoli cierpliwość, wpadli na siebie pewnego dnia na korytarzu. Nie poprowadzili ze sobą jakiejś owocnej konwersacji, jednak po tym coraz częściej zaczęli się spotykać i rozmawiać, przez co Lucas całkiem zainteresował się Alanem. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad swoją orientacją, głównie przez psychopatię, która utrudniała mu darzenie drugiej osoby specjalnym uczuciem, lecz nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nigdy nie pociągały go dziewczyny, w przeciwieństwie do chłopaków. Po pewnym czasie od trwania ich znajomości, zostali sami po szkole, gdzie jak zwykle zaczęli rozmawiać, jednak ich konwersacja skręciła na inny tor, niż przewidywali. Doprowadziło to do poznania przez Lucasa sekretu Alana, który i tak nie zraził chłopaka do zmiennokształtnego. Od tamtego czasu oboje zaczęli poważniej patrzeć na swoją znajomość, aż w końcu doszło do tego, że obydwoje zakochali się w sobie. Pomimo oporów i lęków, demon wyznał Alanowi swoje uczucia i od tamtego czasu chodzą ze sobą. Lucas stara się zabierać swojego chłopaka na randki i vice versa, co może nie zawsze wychodzi im jakoś super romantycznie, ale obaj się starają. Choć stara się być z nim szczery, to są pewne rzeczy, o których jeszcze nie mówił Alanowi. Zamierza to zrobić w odpowiednim czasie i momencie. Na razie cieszy się, że odnalazł kogoś, kto go szczerze pokochał, bez względu na wszystko. Marina Nazarova Gdyby nie został zaadoptowany przez Felicię Cry, nigdy nie poznałby tej wybuchowej i zamkniętej w swoim własnym świecie dziewczyny. Od razu się z nią polubił, głównie z powodu, iż była najstarsza z rodzeństwa i najbardziej wyrozumiała. Z początku fascynowały go sprzęty dziewczyny, to, co potrafiła zrobić na komputerze, jednak z wiekiem mu to przeszło, lecz nadal bardzo dobrze się z nią dogaduje. Zawsze może zwierzyć jej się ze swoich problemów, nawet lepiej, niż potrafi zrobić tu u psychiatry. Marina stanowi jedną z osób, dzięki którym Lucas choć trochę podniósł się po zniknięciu ojca. Dziewczyna też czasami wspiera go finansowo, wiedząc, że bardzo stara się pomagać rodzinie, dorabiając na boku. Kashira Cry Z Kashirą nie dogadał się od razu, jednak po dłuższym czasie zbliżył się do dziewczyny, choć nie w takim stopniu, w jakim zrobił to do Mariny. Nie zmienia to faktu, że Lucas lubi rozmawiać ze swoją przyszywaną siostrą i robi to często, bo jest ona zazwyczaj w domu, w przeciwieństwie do Mariny, która dawno się wyprowadziła. Od czasu, gdy zaczął chodzić z Alanem, stał się trochę zazdrosny o Kashirę. Wiedział, że jego chłopak bardzo troszczy się o dziewczynę i przypominając sobie, ile razy słyszał o nim właśnie od siostry, nie mógł nie poczuć lekkiego ukłucia w sercu. Stara się to jednak ignorować, bo wierzy w wierność Alana, jak i lojalność Kashiry. Zdolności *'Przyzwanie pieczęcią - '''demona można przywołać pieczęcią Leraja wykonaną ze srebra. Lucas nosi ją w formie naszyjnika, zawsze ukrytego pod koszulką. *'Teleportacja - chłopak potrafi teleportować się na krótkie obszary, do 1 kilometra. Nie opanował tej zdolności na tyle dobrze, aby brać innych ze sobą. Odstęp pomiędzy jedną teleportacją a drugą może wynosić do kilku godzin. *'Nieśmiertelność - '''dusza Lucasa jest nieśmiertelna, i choć jego ludzka powłoka może zostać zniszczona, to po kilku latach Lucas po kilku latach w piekle będzie znów mógł kogoś opęta i przejąć jego ciało. Chłopak nie potrafi przejmować nad kimś kontroli, gdy już rezyduje w czyimś ciele. *'Wywołanie gangreny - 'Lucas, jak ojciec, potrafi wywołać gangrenę ranie zadane strzałą z łuku. Niestety nie działa to w drugą stronę - chłopak nie potrafi uleczyć martwicy tkanki. Słabości *'Woda święcona - 'przez bycie demonem, woda święcona wypala skórę chłopaka i bardzo poważnie go rani. *'Krzyże - 'zbyt długie przebywanie w pomieszczeniu z krzyżem może przyprawić chłopaka o ból głowy, osłabia również jego demoniczne zdolności. *'Egzorcyzmy - 'jak u większości demonów, słabym punktem Lucasa są egzorcyzmy, Można ten sposób wygnać go z jego obecnej powieki cielesnej i wysłać z powrotem na długi czas do piekła. Zainteresowania Łucznictwo Lucas zaczął uczyć się strzelać z łuki, by kiedyś dorównać swojemu tacie i być jego godnym zastępcą. Z czasem sam z siebie bardzo polubił to zajęcie i dzięki naturalnemu talentowi szybko szła mu nauka. Obecnie jest bezbłędnym strzelcem, a na koncie wygrane ma wiele zawodów. Posiada tylko jeden łuk, który był prezentem od jego ojca na urodziny Lucasa, krótki czas przed tym, jak Leraj zniknął. Nie można go zniszczyć, dodatkowo można go przywołać i odwołać w każdej chwili, jednak to umie robić tylko Lucas. Sztuka wojenna Może nie powinna to być czymś, czego uczy się małe dzieci, to jednak Lucas w dzieciństwie poznał główne zasady planowania wojen i bitw. Nie okazało się to jakąś przydatną wiedzą, jednak rozwinęło w chłopaku zdolność logicznego planowania i opracowywania strategii, co było już o wiele bardziej przydatniejsze. Teraz zazwyczaj wykorzystuje wszystko, czego się nauczył do szantażowania ludzi i umiejętnego zdobywania tego, co chce. A jeśli kiedyś miałby planować wojnę, to też potrafiłby spełnić do zadanie. Po czym go rozpoznać? #Jest jedną z najwyższych osób w Straszyceum - mierzy 182 cm. #Po czarnych białkach. #Ma rzucające się w oczy tatuaże. #Na jego wardze widnieje duża blizna. Niezapomniane cytaty * Plik:Cytat1.png ''Nie jestem typem "bad boya", za którym szalałyby dziewczyny. ''Plik:Cytat2.png - jego nastawienie do flirtu. * Plik:Cytat1.pngŻycie czasami toczy się w takim dziwnym kierunku, który wydaje się zły, jednak chyba o to chodzi - po prostu toczy się dalej, nieważne, czy dobrze, czy źle. '' Plik:Cytat2.png - fragment ze zniszczonego dziennika Drop Dead Diary ''Ksywki: Luke (nazywany tak tylko przez Marinę)'' ''Ulubione powiedzonko:' "To nie twój interes." ''Najbardziej lubi: Dziką przyrodę, strzelanie z łuku i wywoływanie bójek, by patrzeć, jak różni idioci okładają się bez powodu.'' Obserwowanie zachowań potworów i ludzi zawsze jest ciekawym zajęciem. ''...a najmniej: Tłumów, głośnych miejsc i ludzi... nie lubię też, jak ktoś wtrąca nos w nie swoje sprawy.'' ''Zwierzak: Bardzo mnie to dołuje, ale nie mam żadnego. Wiele swych dni w dzieciństwie spędziłem wśród dzikich zwierząt obserwując ich zachowania i przyzwyczajenia, lecz nadal brakuje mi wiernego kompana.'' ''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Łuku... chociaż jeżeli dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, to on cały czas jest przy mnie, nawet, jeśli go nie widać.'' Ulubiony kolor: '''Czarny i zielony, pozwalają się dobrze maskować ani nie są krzykliwe. ''Sekrety jego pokoju': Przez to, że posiadam dość liczne przyszywane rodzeństwo, to mamy mało miejsca do dyspozycji. Szczęśliwym trafem mam jednak pokój tylko dla siebie, a Simon i Felix śpią we wspólnej sypialni. Nie ma w nim nic specjalnego, głównie plakaty moich ulubionych zespołów, proste, dosyć obszerne łóżko stojące przy ścianie, obdarta szafa, która jest pewnie starsza ode mnie, ale nadal dobrze spełnia swoją funkcję oraz biurko, choć rzadko z niego korzystam. Nie chciałem zawracać mamie głowy malowaniem pokoju na nowo, więc od 6 lat ściany mają ten sam ciemnoniebieski odcień. Na podłodze leży gruby, puchaty dywan i korzystam z niego częściej niż z biurka, jeśli chodzi o pisanie lub odrabianie lekcji. Z niewiadomych powodów mam również komodę umieszczoną naprzeciw łóżka. Stoi na niej pusta kula po nieżywej już rybce starego lokatora. Nigdy nie mogę się zebrać, by ją wynieść (kulę, nie rybkę - tej już dawno tam nie ma). ''Ciekawostka: Nie boję się robaków, oprócz jednego - czy wiesz jakiego?'' Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 12 grudnia. *Jest spod znaku Strzelca. *Bardzo nie lubi cynamonu. *Imię "Lucas" oznacza "światło". Jeden z apostołów z Biblii podróżujący ze św. Piotrem nosił imię Łukasz (polski odpowiednik Luke) i możliwe, że ojciec nazwał tak chłopaka celowo. *Do 14 roku życia używał swojego nazwiska po ojcu - Barnett. *Ma niski i bardzo spokojny głos, przez co jego śpiew jest całkiem przyjemny dla ucha. Czasami zdarzało mu się śpiewać kołysanki dla młodszego rodzeństwa, a Marina i Kashira nadal uwielbiają słuchać, jak chłopak śpiewa. *Tatuaże na jego lewej ręce symbolizują same dobre rzeczy, a na prawej natomiast samych złych. *Jest fanem normalskiego cyklu książek fantastycznych pt. "Pieśń Lodu i Ognia" autorstwa George'a R.R. Martina. Lubi też serial na podstawie tych powieści. *Tatuaż kotwicy zrobił sobie wspólnie z Mariną w tym samym czasie. Zapoczątkował on jego pasję do tej formy sztuki. Bardzo szybko zapełnił nimi obie ręce, dobierając uważnie znaczenia każdego tatuażu. *Ma kontakty w różnych studiach tatuażu, dzięki czemu w tak młodym wieku mógł bez zgody rodzica ani opiekuna prawnego ozdobić swoje ciało. Jeden z pracowników salonu załatwił mu pracę w kawiarni. *Lucas nie ma specjalnych planów na przyszłość, choć od czasu poznania Alana zastanawiał się nad założeniem rodziny... nie sądzi jednak, by to się spełniło. Osiągnięcia Galeria lucasbasic.png|Basic? lucasniewiem.png|??? lucasniewiem2.png|??? lucasgłowa.png|główka Lucasa Od innych lucas_headshot_by_ryummon-d8o9ucj.png|Lucas od kochanego Kopra <3 Lucas Skullette.png|od Pixie <3 Moodboardlucasaodkaci.png|od Kaci <3 Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Grecja Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High